


Сумерки

by 1Louie_Lorry1, fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), Liliya_re_Niene



Series: ФБ 2020: ББ-квест [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliya_re_Niene/pseuds/Liliya_re_Niene
Summary: Другие аккаунты авторов:(основной),
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: ФБ 2020: ББ-квест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880869
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Сумерки

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Шагая сквозь тьму](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918246) by [fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020), [Noctis_Karell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell). 



> Другие аккаунты авторов: [](https://vk.com/li_louie) (основной), [](https://twitter.com/ReLiliya)  
> 


End file.
